


Handle Myself

by Franzeska



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, Vividcon: Self Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: Is that title about Jensen or about me?





	Handle Myself

password = losers

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the _Self Portrait_ show at the final Vividcon. We had the option of interpreting the theme however we wanted, whether that was a meta portrait of fannishness or just a character study of somebody we related to. Since I was already doing a navel-gazing meta vid, I decided to do something more straightforward here. Jensen is a character I identify with: He's a kinky little perv. He has a ridiculous sense of humor. He likes terrible t-shirts and singing along to Journey. He's the kind of moron who would hit on Aisha at her most psycho. He's self-confident when nobody would expect him to be.
> 
> I'm almost glad the film ended where it did because it means we never got the terrible comics ending in film. On the other hand, we missed out on some of my favorite ridiculous comics moments, like the time everyone thought Jensen was dead and he turned up in a life raft with a bottle of rum. Yo ho ho.
> 
> Jensen asks Clay if Clay didn't believe he could handle himself, and Clay admits that he had underestimated Jensen, so that's the title of the vid... Yes, it's a masturbation joke too.


End file.
